As one of processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device, in some cases, a process of forming an oxide film or the like on a substrate is performed, for example, by supplying a precursor gas and an oxidizing gas to the substrate. In this case, the oxide film can be formed at a relatively low temperature, for example, using a catalytic gas, which improves thermal budget of the semiconductor device.
However, for example, if the catalytic gas is not added in all processes, since sufficient reactivity of the precursor gas or the oxidizing gas is not obtained, a film forming rate is reduced and thus it may be difficult to form an oxide film in some cases. In the meantime, for example, if a catalytic gas is used in all processes, some process optimization time is needed because a complicated reaction system is required. Additionally, a cost for manufacturing a semiconductor device may increase as the amount of the catalytic gas used in the processes increases.